villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbeard
Blackbeard is a vicious and a deadly pirate, desiring the fountain of youth, on purpose to claim immortality. He is the primary antagonist of the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean film,'' On Strange Tides'', while a major player in the second and third Disney Villains Wars. Disney Villains War 2 Origins Never has there been, nor shall there be, a pirate throughout all the myriad realms as famous, as powerful, as successful, or as bloodthirsty as Blackbeard. Blackbeard keeps his true origins and motivations close to the chest, but that hasn't stopped rumors from circulating. The most famous is that his real name is Edward Teach, that he was born in England, that he served the crown as a privateer during a war with Spain, and that he turned to true piracy after the war's end left him without a steady paycheck. However, there is evidence that he may be much older than he appears, as accounts claim he was one of the original Pirate Lords that sealed away Calypso under the instruction of Davy Jones. Some even claim that he is actually the metaphysical embodiment of piracy. Blackbeard was believed to have perished after being ambushed by Lieutenant Robert Maynard off of his hideout on Ocrocoke Inlet. It is said that after being killed and beheaded, his headless body swam around Maynard's ship thirteen times before sinking. However, Blackbeard later appeared alive and well, but much more dangerous than before. In a bold and daring raid, Blackbeard attacked a Morganian outpost in order to steal the relic known as the Sword of Triton. With much of his crew gone after Maynard's attack, Blackbeard built a new one by using the Sword to animate the corpses of his enemies as zombies under his control. One of these zombies, who became Blackbeard's new quartermaster, was inexplicably gifted with the power of prophecy. Blackbeard relied on his bosun's predictions while planning raids, but was greatly distressed when he was warned that true death was fast approaching for him, and it would come in the shape of a one-legged man. Blackbeard began planning the ultimate journey, seeking the legendary Fountain of Youth. Activities In the Disney Villains War, Blackbeard was a major player in that war. His goal was to find the legendary Fountain of Youth to become immortal, but ended up in the Haunted Mansion where he was confronted with ghosts of the mansion's residents, reminders of what would happen should he fail to find the fountain. Ramsley, the Mansion's biggest and baddest ghost, did not take kindly to Blackbeard's intrusion and summoned wispy spirit lasers to stop him. Blackbeard counterattacked by summoning a fire snake demon to drag the ghost butler to Hell. Afterwards, Blackbeard escaped the mansion, and grudgingly accepted an alliance with Cutler Beckett to survive the War. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Movies Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Saruman Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Voodoo Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Cora Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Movies Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Pirates Category:Warlock Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Loki's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles Category:Necrolai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Vs Pinhead in Ultimate Villains War